los cambios de la vida
by sixx.the.lion
Summary: tsuna relata su vida a partir de sus 6 años de edad. de pequeño siempre estuve solo , hasta que un día conocí a ese niño , que con el tiempo fuimos mas que amigos y por un incidente desastroso me alejo de el , me vuelvo jefe de una familia poderosa de la mafia y por las noches toco en bares junto a mi mano derecha pero aun con la esperanza de encontrarte, kyoya.
1. Chapter 1

de la soledad a una relación ante mis 6 años de edad

Alguna ves han sentido una sensación de vacío por dentro una de tristeza y soledad que dura por siempre y nunca podrás desacerté de ella? Yo, si, todo esto fue por un extraño suceso de la vida que provoco un drástico giro a la mía.

Hola soy tsunayoshi , pero solo llámenme tsuna , les contare la historia de mi vida desde que tengo memoria hasta ahora , a mis 15 años . he sentido una vacío soledad y tristeza inmensa desde que tenia 7 años hasta los 15 , que en estos momentos vuelven a estar presentes en mi vida , incluso con mi familia junto a mi, estos sentimientos siguen, nunca me abandonan .

Pero bueno les contare el motivo de porque mi estado , siempre cuando niño e estado solo , nunca había tenido amigos , la única persona que a estado conmigo fue mi madre , nana, vivíamos solos desde mis 5 años , ya que mi padre siempre tenia trabajo y se iba del país , por semanas incluso por meses , cuando íbamos a la plaza jugaba solo , nadie quería estar junto a mi , no savia porque el motivo , pero un día a mis 6 años , estaba jugando con una pelota que me había regalado mi madre , lanzándola hacia la pared con la suficiente fuerza para que esta regresara de vuelta a mis manos , en una de las lanzadas esta se desvió y callo cerca de un niño que estaba recostado en el pasto debajo del árbol , ese niño al sentir la pelota cerca de el se levanto , en su mirada ya hacia frustración y molestia , seria porque lo abre despertado por el golpe, lentamente me acerque a el , mirándolo al rostro , ese chico tenia la mirada feroz , sus ojos eran de un color metálico y su cabello era de color negro intenso , a cualquier niño le daría miedo pero , por una extraña razón para mi solo representaba algo interesante , con voz suave le hable .

Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte con la pelota –por alguna razón aquel niño solo me miraba como si estuviera analizándome, aquello me produjo un leve sonrojó, agachando la mirada volvía a pronunciar palabras,- me llamo sawada tsunayushi , cómo te llamas?

Ante aquello, el niño frente a mi, extendió sus brazos entregándome la pelota, y ante unas breves palabras contesto,- hibari kyoya y que no se vuelva a repetir, herbívoro –aquello me produjo un poco de miedo, que me so tartamudear al hablar-lo-lo siento

Hum –el chico tenía intenciones de irse, pero me adelante , quería preguntarle si quería jugar un rato conmigo, seria estúpido ya que nadie quería estar junto a mi pero algo me decía que le preguntara – etto…hibari-san?...quisiera jugar con migo con la pelota?-aunque ya supiera la respuesta, tenia miedo , miedo de que esta persona me odiara de tan solo dirigirle la palabra, pero su mirada tranquila , con el ceño algo fruncido, hizo que me calmara un poco , aun mas con aquella respuesta .

Esta bien –aquello me sorprendió, me quede quiete mirando el suelo, como que si aquellas palabras no fueran cierto y solo fuese mi imaginación, pero el ante esto el niño tomo la pelota entre sus manos para ponerla en su brazo izquierdo y tomarme la mano con la otra dirigiéndonos hacia en centro de la plaza. Ya saliendo del desconcierto empezamos a jugar, pero como todo comienzo tiene su final, el atardecer hizo acto de presencia, y un llamado de mi madre me hizo detenerme , triste me acerque a el ,ante el tiempo jugando me atreví a llamarlo por su nombre , quería explicarle que me tenía que ir pero antes quería preguntarle que si quería ser mi amigo y venir a jugar mañana otra vez con migo , con inquietud le hable- hibari-san, mi madre me llama ,me tengo que ir , pero le quiero preguntar algo …se que es tonto pero, aun así quiero saberlo,-la mirada que tenia era tranquila , eso hizo que me diera un poco de confianza –que es lo que sucede herbívoro-fue la corta respuesta que recibí e su parte –bueno … yo .. Solo quería saber si querías ser mi amigo–por fin lo pude pronunciar, estaba nervioso , baje la mirada , esperando la negativa que iba a recibir , eso era obvio pero aun así quería hacer el intento.

Silencio provenía de el, no decía nada solo mantenía su mirada seria, ante eso me apresure y hable nervioso- jejeje solo es una broma se que no quieres ser un amigo de una persona como yo… bueno yo me reti-pero ante de que terminara la frase el me interrumpió con una mirada seria me respondió- esta bien, ven mañana a las 3 de la tarde para que juguemos nuevamente, ahora anda que tu madre debe estar preocupada - por aquella respuesta levante la mirada del piso le mire a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa me despedí de el – si, hasta mañana hibari-san –ante aquella despedida, corrí hacia donde se encontraba mi madre ella me miraba preocupada ya que me demore en ir con ella , de la mano nos redijimos a la casa pero ante de irnos me despedí de el agitando mi mano libre, de camino a casa le conté sobre el , ella contenta me dijo que le preguntara mañana que si quería venir con nosotros a comer un helado pero no sin antes preguntarle a sus padres , claro esta.

Toda la noche me la pase pensando en el , hasta que me dormí, al día siguiente , me levante temprano, a mi corta edad, yo ya sabia hacer cosas de niños de 12 años aproximadamente , me bañe y me vestí , baje las escaleras dirigiéndome a la cocina donde ya se hacia mi madre, preparando el desayuno, la salude alegremente, le ayude a poner la mesa y a preparar las cosas para comer, ella me avía enseñado cocinar , lo encontraba divertido , terminado lo pusimos en la mesa y empezamos a comer , al terminar lévate la mesa y lave los trastos, recibiendo un agradecimiento y un beso en la frente de ella , al rato después terminamos juntos lo quehaceres de la casa , nos quedamos viendo la televisión por unas horas , a las 12 en punto nos levantamos apagando la tele y entramos a la cocina preparando a comida de esta tarde , ya alas 2 de la tarde ya habíamos terminado de comer y lavar los platos sucios , reposando en la sala unos minutos , le recordé a mi madre sobre mi nuevo amigo , así que salimos de la casa y llegamos a la plaza justo a las 3 , me adentre junto a mi pelota hacia donde había conocido a hibari-san, en el mismo árbol recostado sobre el pasto , se encontraba durmiendo , al mirarlo se notaba que estaba relajado , y no quise despertarlo así que me acerque lentamente y me senté alado de el apoyándome en tronco del árbol esperando que el despertara , a unos minutos también caigo dormido , no se por cuanto tiempo pero , despertó por el llamado de una voz familiar , abrí los ojos lentamente , frente a mi se encontraba hibari-san mirándome tiernamente , con una de mis manos me refregué los ojos pera poder despertar correctamente , mirándole hable -lo siento… no quise despertarte asique me senté para esperar que despertaras y me quede dormido –lo mire triste , pensando que estaba enojado conmigo por tomarme la libertad de sentarme junto a el , aun así grata fue mi sorpresa al recibir una respuesta amable de el- no importa , ven vamos a jugar – le respondí moviendo la cabeza positivamente , me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a levantar ,como el día anterior fuimos al centro del parque a jugar , hasta queme acorde de que mi madre me dijo , -etto…hibari-san –le mire nervioso , asustado de que no quiera ir , iba a proseguir pero él me interrumpió- kyoya , llámame kyoya , herbívoro , que sucede – se acerca a mi- b-bueno quería saber que si quisieras venir a comer un helado conmigo y mi mama … pero si no quieres no importa .. jejeje –solo mire al suelo – de acuerdo –fue la corta respuesta que me dio – feliz le tome la mano dirigiéndolo hasta donde se encontraba mi madre , lo presente y los tres fuimos hasta una tienda cercana por los helados, es raro kyoya dice que sus padres le dan permiso a que haga lo que quiera aunque no les avise , le pregunte ya que me parecía raro pero el desvió el tema , al terminar los helados ya estaba oscureciendo los padres de kyoya estarían preocupados , junto a mi madre nos ofrecimos a llevarlo a la casa , el acepto solo porque mi madre insistió al llegar frente a una gran casa japonesa nos despedimos no sin antes quedar para el otro día para volver a jugar , de regreso a casa nos encontramos con un auto negro en frente de nuestra entrada , mi madre se tensó un poco, no savia cual era el motivo , de aquel auto salió un hombre de traje negro , que pidió hablar con mi madre , ella no muy convencida acepto , los tres entramos a la casa y mi madre me pidió que me fuera a mi cuarto ,yo obedecí sin hacer pregustas , ya a unos cuantos minutos oí a mi madre gritar con molestia , ante eso yo me asome por las escaleras escuchado lo que decía –

No , no dejare que mi hijo se convierta en uno de ustedes , y es definitiva así que por favor salga e mi casa-la voz de mi madre se encontraba enojada , aquel hombre dijo unas palabras que no alcance a oír , cuando el hombre ya hacia fuera de la casa, corrí a abrasarla , ella me correspondió el gesto . Estuvimos así por unos momentos, en silencio, hasta que ella decidido hablar – no pasa nada tsu-kun , ven vamos a preparar la cena – me toma de la mano i fuimos a la cocina , comimos , lavamos los platos y nos fuimos a acostar. Al día siguiente fue como todos los otros , fuimos a la plaza donde nos esperaba kyoya , jugábamos toda la tarde hasta que atardeciera , así fue todo los días durante 4 meses , en todo ese tiempo fuimos convirtiéndonos en mas que amigos , a mi me empezaba a gustar de otra manera a kyoya y el también tenia los mismos sentimientos que yo , así que nos convertimos en novios , mi madre feliz por eso pasábamos mas tiempo juntos , fui feliz por 3 meses mas hasta que una noche de luna llena a 3 semanas de mi cumpleaños , unos hombres entraron a mi casa , mi madre asustada me dijo que me escondiera en el closet y no saliera por ningún motivo , yo la obedecí, antes de que ella saliera de mi cuarto , se despidió diciéndome que me amaba y nunca dejaría de hacerlo , ante aquellas palabras salió cerrando con llave la puerta a un minuto 5 disparos se oyeron en la casa , un auto a las afueras hizo rechinar los neumáticos para dar espacio al silencio, a mis 6 años , casi 7 supe que ya no vería mas a mi querida madre , espere unos cuantas horas mas para asegurarme que no hubiera ningún peligro , llorando desconsoladamente abrasando mis piernas , espere . a las horas después los sonidos de las patrullas ya hacían enfrente de mi casa , unos hombres entraron a mi cuarto rompiendo la puerta , yo sabiendo que ellos eran los buenos decidí Salir , uno de los hombres me vio y me tomo en brazos , salimos de la casa ellos me habían tapado los ojos todo el trayecto hacia el auto , en el les pregunte sobre mi madre , unos de ellos miro hacia el suelo , para luego decirme que, no la podre ver mas , que ella esta en el cielo , ante aquellas palabras , las lagrimas salieron a grandes cantidades pero no deje emitir sonido alguno , espere que ellos terminaran y me llevaron a la estación , ahí me hicieron preguntas sobre lo sucedido y yo solo les dije que un hombre de traje negro vino a la casa hace unos meses atrás , que mi madre me había dicho que me fuera a la pieza pero al oír la voz de mi madre enojada Salí a ver que sucedía , que ella les dijo que yo no seria como ellos , que el hombre le contesto pero no alcance a oírlo, me preguntaron que si pude haberlo visto pero les dije que no, les dije que lo sentía , ellos me dijeron que no pasaba nada que tendrían que contactarse con algún familiar para que viniera por mi he hiciera los papeles, me volvieron a preguntar si sabia algún numero de un familiar que pudiera venir por mi , les dije que solo savia el teléfono celular de mi padre , ellos me lo pidieron , y yo se los di , el recibir el numero ellos llamaron por el teléfono , en la otra línea contesto mi padre preocupado ya que el numero solo lo usábamos para emergencias , el policía le conto lo sucedido , alcance a escuchar la voz de mi padre , quebrada , se oía que estaba llorando y preocupado, unos minutos pasaron , señor que había llamado me dijo que mi padre andaría a alguien por mi , pero que tardaría 11 horas en llegar así que los policías me mantuvieron con ellos hasta que llegase la persona que vendría por mi ,durante la espera me quede dormido , no se por cuanto tiempo pero , me encontraba dentro de un gran auto y al lado mío se encontraba un señor que se dio cuenta de que había despertado . me miro y hablo- hola , tsunayoshi- sama , mi nombre es coyote , soy uno de los subordinados de su abuelo el nono ,y compañero de trabajo de su padre , se acuerda de usted de el.?-ante aquella pregunte asiento- bueno su abuelo y padre me enviaron por usted , tengo que llevarlo con ellos ,ellos se encuentran en Italia sabe donde es ,ciento?- vuelvo a asentir – bien en estos momentos son 25 minutos para las 3 ,nuestro vuelo sale a las cuatro y media así que necesito que usted confié en mi yo lo protegeré , no lo dejare solo, de acuerdo-me lleve una gran sorpresa iré con mi abuelo , y mi padre , pero irse del país , es triste no podre estar mas con mama y con…. En esos momentos me acuerdo de kyoya , tengo que decirle , rápidamente le hablo al señor- coyote-san podemos hacer una parada en la plaza que esta cerca de mi casa por favor?-lo miro con ojos aguados , ante esto el asiente y le dice al chofer que se dirija hacia ese lugar , al llegar busco a kyoya lo miro esta donde siempre , corro donde el , lo abrazo , el se sorprende , me pongo a llorar , le digo que lo quiero mucho el me pregunta que sucede ente eso aparece coyote-san , el se tensa , yo me calmo y le empiezo a contar lo que a sucedido , todo , la muerte de mi madre , que mi abuelo quiere que vaya con el , y que el se encuentra en Italia , ante esto el se pone triste , me abraza me dice que todo estará bien ,pasamos unos minutos hasta que coyote-san habla, -lo siento mucho tsunayoshi-sama , tenemos que irnos el vuelo sale en una hora , lo miro , abraso mas a kyoya , el me dice que todo estará bien, pero tengo que ir con el , aunque no me quiere soltar , yo le digo que cuando sea mas grande vendré de nuevo para estar junto a el , antes de irme el se despide , me besa en los labios y me susurra el oído que , cuando seamos grandes yo seria su esposa, así que tendría que volver o el iría por mi , era una promesa ,ante lo dicho yo me sonroje me despedí por ultima ves me fui con coyote-san .en ese día los sentimientos de soledad y tristeza que inundaran mi ser por mucho tiempo

Ya han pasado 8 años desde que vi por ultima ves a kyoya, y aunque este con mis familiares y amigos en mi interior solo hay tristeza y soledad ocultas en una mascara de una sonrisa, a mis 15 años, vengo de regreso de Italia, un poco mas cambiado, mas grande, esperando encontrar a kyoya nuevamente ante aquella promesa no he dejado de pensar en el.

En el aeropuerto de nanimori me encuentro esperando que mi mano derecha aparezca con las maletas en unos cuántos días mas entraremos al colegio de nanimori aunque no lo necesito pero quería encontrar aquella persona nuevamente, y pensaba que lo encontraría en el, así que me preparo, se que el no debe acordarse de mi, lo tenia claro pero de igual forma lo encontrare.

Bueno en esos 8 años descubrí muchas cosas , yo era la decima generación de la familia vongola, familia de mafiosos los mas importantes de la escala, la persona que espero aparte de ser mi amigo , es mi guardián de la tormenta , el es uno de los 6 guardianes , tengo que encontrar a los otros 5 pero para ello necesito ayuda de mi tutor , un hombre llamado reborn el es como mi padre , el me enseño todo lo que se, durante los años me convertí en un consentido y el es mi consentidor , siempre me cuida , el llegara en un par de días mas , nosotros tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde estar , una casa y no una pequeña ya que reborn no vendrá solo , llegaran mis hermanitos también y dary quien es mi mucama.

A unos metros esta hayato , se viene acercando con las maletas y con una gran sonrisa , ya que también vivirá conmigo , me acerco a el y tomo mi maleta –gracias hayato –le sonrió – no es nada decimo , estoy para servirle –me habla entusiasmado, ya con nuestras cosas nos dirigimos hacia fuera del edificio .


	2. nuevo hermano

Esperamos que un taxi apareciera, necesitamos llegar a un hotel para descansar , ya que 10 hora de vuelo no son para nada alentador, a los pocos minutos llega un taxi lo tomamos, le iba a decir al chofer que nos llevara a un hotel , de los mas caros claro esta, pero hayato se me adelanta y le da una dirección al chofer , lo miro con duda , como si me leyera la mente ,me habla- decimo , no puedo permitir que duerna en estos hoteles baratos , así que como mano derecha me tome la libertad de comprarle una casa, y unos autos para que ande mas tranquilo por esta ciudad,-ante lo dicho solo asentí , el siempre busca mi comodidad y alegría , que haría sin el? Bueno , que mas da , pasaron 30 minutos y el taxi por fin se detuvo , al salir veo una gran casa blanca con un patio enorme , pero no es comparado con la que tenia en Italia ,esa era una mansión de lujo, pero que se puede hacer, este es acogedora , saco las maletas mientras hayato le paga al señor , , al entrar a la casa me doy cuenta que esta es mas espaciosa, a como se ve por fuera , los muebles son de finas maderas , es elegante , sencillo , pero elegante, tomo mi maleta y me dirijo al segundo piso veré las evitaciones , hay 14 puertas las abro todas, en el interior de una hay una biblioteca , se puede decir que es un tercio de los que está en mi antigua casa , la segunda es un estudio de grabación , es espaciosa, los instrumentos bien cuidados , lindos , me gusta , agradezco a hayato por los detalles , sabe que me gusta crear canciones y leer a gran cantidad, , la tercera habitación esta un gran cuarto anaranjado pastel , con toques de rojizo una cama matrimonial enorme, fácilmente caben 5 personas sin ningún problema, con sabanas anaranjados , con un baño personal y un gran ventanal con balcón una guitarra en una esquina y unos muebles , decidí que ese seria mi cuarto, dejo mis maletas en el y sigo viendo en frente esta un cuarto igual al mío pero este tiene las paredes rojas pastel y la sabanas de la cama rojas y no tiene la guitarra , este debe ser el de hayato , al lado hay un cuarto de entrenamiento bien espacioso , con múltiples máquinas de ejercicios , , todas las demás habitaciones eran similares a mi cuarto y al de hayato solo con la diferencias de colores , ya revisando todo decido bajar y veo a mi mano derecha sentado en el gran sofá mirando las noticias internacionales , inspecciono las salas de abajo , en unas de las puertas está el baño , alado esta la puerta que da al patio trasero , en una esquina esta la cocina , es muy espaciosa y linda , al lado está el comedor , me dirijo hacia dónde está mi amigo sentado me siento a su lado mirando la tele , sin mirarlo le agradezco por el detalle de la casa y el me responde –no hay de que decimo para eso soy su mano derecha estoy para servirle, y por cierto decimo hice algunas llamadas y en los mejores bares de la ciudad nos aceptaron para que toque cuando quiera , sobre el colegio ,las clases empezaran el próximo año ya que estamos a términos del último semestre , ya que estamos en 7 de octubre , ya es muy tarde para poder ingresar pero para el próximo año no habrá problemas para que ingrese a su curso correspondiente a su año , ah! Por cierto que quiere hacer para su cumpleaños?

-mi… oh! Es cierto en unos días es mi cumpleaños lo había olvidado, -mmm….que tal si salemos a tocar un rato a uno de los bares y nos tomamos unas copas? – veo que los ojos se le iluminaron – me parece estupendo decimo, hare unas llamadas para verificar el mejor bar- solo le sonrió , me levanto y voy a la cocina a ver que hay para que comamos algo ya se esta haciendo de noche, entro y veo que el refrigerador esta repleto de comida , saco los ingredientes para preparar una pasta a la boloñesa, pasan treinta minutos y termino de prepararlos solo falta un vino , reviso la despensa , y no encuentro , solo opto por ir a comprar una , no me gusta comer una pasta sin un vino tinto , es unos de los pocos caprichos que me dio mi tutor nótese el sarcasmos "pocos" , pero bueno , le aviso a hayato que saldré por un momento , tomo las llaves de uno de los autos y voy al garaje, veo los múltiples autos que estén bien ordenados , desde que llegue a Italia a los 7 años, cambiaron mis gustos aprendí a tocar los instrumentos a dirigir mi familia a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo o con las llamas de ultima voluntad y muchas cosas mas y entre esas cosas esta el saber conducir un auto y todo lo que hago lo hago tan natural como si respirara , presiono el botón del seguro y un auto negro con las ventanas polimerizada , ingreso a este y la puerta del garaje y de la calle se abren dejándome el paso libre , a una gran velocidad , rechinando los neumáticos conduzco hasta las tiendas me estaciono enfrente de unas de las mejores que hay me bajo y dirijo al interior del recinto los empleados solo me miran me acerco a uno de ellos y les pido el mejor vino que tengan con la voz tranquila y formal-disculpe señor podría traerme los mejores vinos que tenga ¿-el solo me mira y con el ceño fruncido me responde-lo siento niño, no les vendo licor a menores de edad así que le pido que se retire –me mira como un chico ordinario , solo sonrió arrogante de mis bolsillo saco un gran fajo de billetes y se lo dejo enfrente de el , el solo me mira impresionado y sale hacia la bodega , je, esto solo se logra con el poder del dinero , a unos minutos aparece nuevamente con una caja de los mejores que tiene me los entrega y solo me largo.

conduzco de regreso a la casa pero veo que estoy cerca de mi antigua casa de niño , los recuerdos de ese día vienen a mi mente , mis labios se arquean , me acuerdo de mi madre y sus ultimas palabras , del sonido de las balas … del el , mi amado kyoya , los he extrañado tanto este tiempo , cambio la ruta y antes de que me de cuenta estoy frente a mi antiguo hogar ,me estaciono enfrente de este , bajo me doy cuenta que esta maltrecho, no a sido cuidado por mucho tiempo , ingreso , el aire es pesado , veo que todo esta como cuando me fui , camino y veo que en el suelo esta la marca que hicieron los guardias identificando el cuerpo de mi madre una lagrima fugas sale de mis ojos , subo por las escaleras y veo mi cuarto esta todo desordenado , en el veo la pelota ya desinflada que me avía regalado mi madre, la tomo y de ella me vienes sus recuerdos , estuve por unos minutos que parecían eternos , optó por irme , pero me llevo esa pelota , nuevamente me encuentro en mi auto , pero esta ves no me dirijo a la casa si no a aquella plaza que viví muy lindos momentos junto a ellos , , me detengo veo su interior desde dentro del auto , una sonrisa amarga adorna mi rostro , miro al frente y de un arranque acelero rechinando los neumáticos , voy a una velocidad tan rápida que unos minutos llego a mi principal destino , veo la hora estuve una hora fuera , la comida debe estar fría , no me interesa , solo guardo el auto y entro a la casa saludo a mi compañero y lo llamo para que comamos , el apetito se me avía ido solo le sirvo los platos junto a unas copas con el vino que traje de aquella tienda, hayato solo come en silencio, yo solo tomo el vino , los minutos pasan , ya estoy por el séptima copa , y estoy como si nada , ya a los diez años de edad, me hicieron muchas cosas para que mi cuerpo tolerara muchas drogas alcohol , cosas así para cualquier pelea con trampas o intento de secuestros , estoy tan acostumbrado a esto que puedo tomar veinte y seguir fresco como una lechuga , se me vienen a la mente los sucesos de mi infancia , no me doy cuenta y me introduzco en ellos , pero una voz me saca de aquello , -decimo , vaya adormir yo retirare los platos –su mirada representaba la preocupación pero sabe que cuando estoy así no debe preguntar nada , como agradezco eso , solo le asiento y me retiro , ingreso a mi cuarto tomo una ducha y me quedo solo con unos pantalones corto de piyama dejando a la vista mi cuerpo trabajado durante años ,, camino al balcón y entre mis manos tomo la guitarra me siento en un extremo mirando el cielo estrellado , mis dedos por si solos empiezan a tocar una de mis tantas composiciones , una lagrima cae de mi ojo y de mi voz aparece aquella melodía tranquila y exquisita ….

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Ante cada palabra viene un recuerdo de ti , como te comportabas lo serio que eras cuando estabas solo , pero cuando estabas con migo salía tus dotes sobre protectores , eso me gustaba ,me sentía seguro en tus brazos .

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Cada verso, cada palabra , me hace pensar en ti, la soledad en la que estoy , que esta en el fondo de mi Corazón , aunque estuviera rodeado de personas , me sentía solo, ya que no estuviste junto a mi, pero que podíamos hacer , yo tenia que ir a ese país , dejando todo atrás .

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Todo, menos los recuerdos vividos junto a ti y junto a mi madre, junto a ustedes fui feliz, ahora tengo unos amigos hermanitos, pero aun tengo el vacío en mi corazón .

Me pregunto que es lo que estarás haciendo , en estos momentos , en donde estarás, como te encontraras , muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, al terminar la canción, me quedo hay por un rato , mirando la hermosa noche que me acompaña , recuerdo que en unos días llegara mi tutor con los demás , tendré que estar listo , porque aun estando aquí tengo trabajo que hacer pero será menos pesado con lo que hacia en Italia , mas el entrenamiento sin fin de mi tutor, cansado decido retirarme a descansar , pongo la guitarra en su lugar y me acuesto en la amplia cama , pensando el me quedo dormido.

La luz del sol me hace esconderme debajo de las sabanas , ya era de día tengo que levantarme preparar el desayuno , pero estoy cansado, después de unos minutos decido levantarme , me dirijo al cuarto sonde están las maquinas de ejercicios , pero antes veo que son las seis de la mañana tengo mucho tiempo antes de que hayato se levante, hago mi ejercicio diario , trotar unos 7 kilómetros , para darle paso a levantar las pesas , sigo pensando que ante tanto ejercicio solo puedo logar que tenga un poco de músculos pero levanto mucho peso como si fuese una pluma , mi cuerpo no quiere incrementar su volumen , eso ya lo tengo claro , pasan dos horas haciendo mis rutinas de ejercicios , al terminar salgo y entro a mi cuarto para darme un baño y relajarme , pasa como media hora , salgo de la tina o mejor dicho jacuzzi, por lo grande que es , reviso mis cosas y tomo una polera unos pantalones ajustados y unos zapatos sencillos , mis pulseras y el anillo de la familia una chaqueta y salgo hacia la cocina preparo el desayuno , en unos minutos se levantara hayato , al rato termino de preparar un desayuno perfecto japonés y espero a que llegue mi acompañante , de eso no pasaron de 5 minutos cuando el entra al comedor , le saludo recibiendo una energético respuesta , solo le sonreí y empezamos a comer ,al terminar , como siempre el retira y lava los platos , yo solo me limito a decirle que saldré por un rato, tomo las llaves , esta vez de una moto , a una gran velocidad me dirijo a aquella plaza donde nos conocimos , me estaciono cerca y ingreso al interior , recorriendo cada rincón reviviendo los momentos junto a ti , sin darme cuento llego a aquel árbol en donde siempre dormías , me acerco y me siento en el , este lugar siempre a sido un buen lugar donde poder descansar en paz ,no se por cuanto tiempo me quede hay , debe ser tarde ya que me empezó asonar el estomago . Decidí ver las tiendas cercanas para comer algo , al caminar cerca de un callejón encuentro un pequeño niño de no más de 6 años , sentado con la ropa toda dañada y sucia , lo miro, un apretón en mi pecho hizo que me acercara a el , a unos cuantos metros el se percata de mi presencia , se ve que esta asustado , le veo temblar ,-tranquilo no te are nada, estas solo? Y tus padres? –creo que fue un gran error decir aquello , ante mi el niño empieza a llorar desconsoladamente , me acerco mas a el al punto de poder tocarlo, el agacha la cabeza pensando que lo golpeare pero nunca paso por mi cabeza eso , solo le acaricio la cabeza, trasmitiendo tranquilidad seguridad, y confianza, ante esto el niño solo se sorprende , levanta la mirada y yo le doy una sonrisa , el solo se lanza a mis brazos buscando consuelo , y yo se lo brindo , pasan unos minutos pasta que el se calma ,lo separo de mi lo suficiente para que me mire a la cara , le pregunte-¿Cómo te llamas?, el solo me mira , duda si decirme algo o no. Pero yo le miro con seguridad , -me-me llamo hiro,u-unos u-unos hombres mataron a mis padres y ..yo..estoy solo - las lagrimas volvieron a caer , en mi pecho se contrajo ante lo dicho era igual que yo solo le habrase pronuncie-dime hiro quieres venir a vivir conmigo? –ante aquello la mirada de sorpresa de aquel niño , en sus ojos mostraba duda, e inseguridad, y yo volví a hablar- hiro , no te dejare solo te cuidare serás como mi hermano menor , estaré contigo siempre , así que no temas , quieres venir conmigo a vivir?-ante lo dicho las lagrimas de aquel niño caían por mares , solo se abrazó a mi tan fuerte como podía , yo solo le correspondí, en brazos lo llevo hasta donde se encontraba mi moto , nos montamos en ella , procuro que no se vaya a caer , le pongo mi casco, y arranco, el me abrasa con miedo a caerse , no duramos ni 15 minutos andando cuando ya llegamos a la casa guardo la moto , y tomo en brazos nuevamente a hiro , ingreso a la casa y le hablo a hayato , le explico lo que paso y solo me sonrió sabe que tengo corazón de abuelo , lo llevo a mi cuarto lo baño y le entrego algo de mi ropa para que se cambiase , -en un rato mas iremos a las tiendas a cómprate ropa , si? Hiro-chan-el solo asiente callado, -bueno esta será tu nuevo hogar así que siéntete cómodo, si quieres busca un cuarto para que te lo quedes , yo iré abajo a preparar la comida para que almorcemos de acuerdo?-otra ves asiente solamente , cohibido me sigue hacia la cocina , se queda viendo lo que hago sin hacer el mayor ruido , solo lo miro y le sonrió-quieres ayudarme?, ante esto solo se acerca y asiente – entre los dos empezamos a preparar la comida.


End file.
